


Spoiling The Bad Girls

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby spoils a few of the criminals while they are posing as students at Beacon. (First and third chapters aren't smut)





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the halls of Beacon after classes and with nothing better to do, Ruby found herself nearing her friend, Emerald’s, dorm, a soft smile coming to her face as she wondered just how the dark-skinned girl had been doing since they last saw each other. However, when she took a step closer to the dorm door to knock on it and call for the girl, the door suddenly flew open and the crimsonette’s fist collided with the forehead of a girl with black twintails. A sharp gasp left Ruby’s lips as she bent over to check on the strange girl. “I’m... I’m so sorry! I was about to knock to check on Emerald and before I knew it, the door flew open and you were just right there! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” The silver-eyed girl started slowly panicking more and more as she didn’t get an answer from the green-eyed girl, only to stop as she felt a hand suddenly wrap around her face and push her away a small bit. “Oh no, you’re mad at me… I’m-”

 

Neo shook her head and held out her hand, signing that she just wanted some space before getting a blank stare from the other girl. Dropping her head, the girl dressed in a Haven uniform pulled out her scroll from her pocket and typed something out for Ruby to read. “I’m okay, I’m okay. I just wanted some space so I could properly sign, but… I guess it doesn’t matter if you don’t understand sign language.” The green-eyed girl smiled and stood back up off the ground, holding her hand out to the crimsonette while typing something else on her scroll. “Are you alright? You freaked out a bit when I didn’t answer…”   
  
“Y-Yeah! Yeah, I just got a bit worried!” The crimsonette couldn't help but chuckle as she took a step back from the doorway. “Um… Would you like to go get some ice cream with me? I was going to ask Emerald, but you seem like you’d be fun to get to know.~” Ruby smiled and almost squealed in joy as Neo nodded, immediately turning around and started to head off campus to the local ice cream place, happy to have someone to go with.

 

“Thanks for coming with me!” Ruby stated as she opened the door for Neo to walk in before her. “My team refuses to come with me because I always want to eat a lot of it… Though, I’ve been getting better at controlling myself around sweets!” Opening her mouth to speak again, a screen suddenly flashed in her face, reading another message typed by Neo. “‘I’ll treat.’? You don’t have to, you know! I was the one that hit you, remember?”   
  
Stepping up to the counter, Neo typed out a short message to the clerk telling her that she was paying for herself and Ruby, a soft smile on her face as the clerk didn’t ask any questions about why she wasn’t talking.   
  
“Oh, they didn’t ask…” Ruby brought a finger to her lip as she stepped closer to Neo, curious to why the person didn’t ask. “Well, I’ll take some neapolitan if you have it! Since she’s paying, I don’t want to get too much.~” The crimsonette playfully stuck her tongue out toward Neo, making the small woman blush and look the other way, as if her being playful was flustering the green-eyed woman a bit. “Is something wrong…?”   
  
Neo quickly shook her head and headed to find a table, leaving Ruby to get the ice cream when it was ready. Sitting at the table, the black-haired girl sighed and clapped her hands softly against her cheeks, gasping when Ruby seemingly appeared at the table with the ice cream in hand. Taking a deep breath and angrily grabbing her scroll, the green-eyed girl typed away once again. “Don’t do that! What if you spilled the ice cream or hurt yourself or something?!”   
  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just didn’t want you to wait just for ice cream.” The crimsonette smiled and handed the small woman her treat, looking into her eyes with a bit of curiosity. “Can I ask you something? You can hear me fine and even interact normally, but you don’t talk. Were you born mute? Or did you get hurt?”   
  
Looking away for a moment, Neo closed her eyes and began typing on her scroll as she ate her ice cream. In short time, the criminal typed out about how she was an orphan who didn’t even get to live in an orphanage because the kids would bully her no matter where she went. When she was only ten, she was lost on the streets and forced into an alleyway by the rain, only to be confronted with other people who tried to kill her. She made sure to mention how she tried to scream for help but was only punched in the throat for it, stopping for just a moment as tears began to form in her eyes. “From there, they tried to hurt me, cutting me and ripping my clothes off. I… I defended myself and killed them… Ever since, I’ve never tried to speak before…”

 

Ruby’s eyes went wide as she read what happened, surprised that such a cute student could have such a serious and dangerous life before then. “Wait, how did you get into Haven if you were an orphan? You would need records and everything, right?”   
  
Once again, Neo started typing. “I met Emerald and her… mentor shortly after that. They took me in and cared for me, letting me meet new people and trained me to properly fight and defend myself. After awhile, I met my boyfriend” There was a pause before ‘boyfriend was deleted. “EX-BOYFRIEND, Torchwick. And, for awhile, those three were all I had. After him and I broke up, Emerald and her mentor were all I had left before we got into school. They begged the headmaster to give me a chance and that they’d make sure I was strong enough to do well.”   
  
“You dated Torchwick?!” Ruby shouted, almost dropping her ice cream before seeing Neo shake her scroll from side to side to try and shut her up. “Oops… Sorry… But he’s a criminal and you’re so cute and kind… Why did you ever get with someone like him…?”   
  
“Well, I was almost alone all the time and he’d come and visit, take me places, taking me through the back entrances… He was and is a criminal, but he wasn’t a bad guy to me. We did love each other. I just… We lost touch after awhile. I don’t know where he is right now.” Neo smiled and turned her scroll around, taking another bit of ice cream into her mouth before deleting everything she had just typed out. “Sometimes, even with my team, I still feel a bit alone, you know? Like I still don’t have friends.”   
  
“Well… Why don’t I be your friend?!” Ruby cheered as she finished off her ice cream as it was starting to melt, a bright smile on her face as she looked at Neo’s shocked face. “I mean, you’re sweet, cute, you aren’t a bad person deep down, and to be honest, I could use a few more friends as well.” The crimsonette chuckled as she brought a hand to the back of her head, a soft smile on her nonetheless. “I’ll be there for you from now on! Through thick and thin, I’ll be there and- Oh crap!” The silver-eyed girl darted off in a flurry of rose petals before coming back in another flurry, a few napkins in hand this time. She quickly cleaned up the dripping ice cream that Neo hadn’t finished, her smile still remaining on her face.   
  
Neo couldn’t believe what she just heard, unsure about if she should treat it as true or not. Emerald and Cinder had found her and trained her, sure, but she knew that they were mainly just using her to get some of their missions done. And Roman… Well, Roman was something else when it came to Neo, someone she admired and cared for, but always seemed to have his own agenda whether she was a part of it or not. So, to hear this girl she had only met a few times, and only once since their fight, say that she’d be there from now on through thick and thin? It was definitely something that shook the green-eyed girl’s heart to the core, some part of her still terrified that Ruby didn’t mean those words.   
  
Despite the thoughts running through Neo’s mind, Ruby was quick to wrap her arms around the woman and pull her into a tight embrace. “I hope you don’t mind. I’m sure it must’ve been hard for you, and I don’t know what it was like, but I’m still going to be here for you. Okay, Neo?~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo and Ruby take their friendship to an intimate level.

Neo smiled brightly as she stepped up to Team RWBY’s dorm and knocked on the door, silently gasping in joy as she watched Ruby open the door in her pajamas. Without bothering to pull out her scroll to type something, the green-eyed woman wrapped her arms around the young student and smiled even wider against her chest. The criminal didn’t seem like she wanted to let go as she gently clenched to the girl’s pajama shirt.

 

Of course, Ruby was happy to wrap her arms around the black-haired woman's body and hold her close, a smile on her face. “I know it’s been a few days, but I didn’t expect you to miss me this much.~” The crimsonette playfully stuck her tongue out at the small woman and watched as she backed up a step and blushed just a bright red, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as she stepped out of the doorway to let Neo into her room. “The girls are out training right now, so we should be fine here alone for the next few hours. They know we’ve been hanging out for the past few weeks, but they don’t know that you were coming today. What do you wanna do?”   
  
Neo’s blush only got worse as she pulled out her scroll and thought about her and Ruby alone for a few hours, having hung out and basically fallen in love with the student since they had gone out for ice cream together. Typing away on her device, the black-haired woman smiled and kept her eyes away from the crimsonette’s. “I want to be with you, Ruby… These past few weeks have been incredible and you’ve been there to talk to me or see me every single day of them… But, there’s one thing I want to do that I’m not sure if you’d enjoy…”   
  
“Something I might not enjoy? Well, I highly doubt that, Neo. You always try to keep in mind things I’d wanna do when we hang out!” The crimsonette smiled and closed the door behind the two of them, making her way to her bed and gasping as Neo plopped right down into her lap. “N-Neo…” Ruby immediately became nervous about the criminal as she started to move back and forth in her lap, purposefully grinding against her cock as she typed away. “You know, it’s time like these, I’d like to hear you say what you’d like.”   
  
Stopping in her tracks, Neo nodding and brought a hand to her chest, turning her head to face the silver-eyed girl and gaze into her eyes. “I-I want…” Her voice was soft and sweet, but broken after decades of not using it at all. “I want… To be with you, Ru-Ruby… I want to make… make love with you…”   
  
Ruby almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her eyes going wide as she had been given a wonderful treat just for joking about Neo being able to talk. The crimsonette brought her hand to the girl’s throat and smiled as she flinched from the touch, softly sighing. “Of course, Neo. I… I was kinda hoping we could soon, anyway. But I didn’t wanna be pushy and hurt your feelings somehow from asking.” A soft gasp left the silver-eyed girl’s lips as the small woman turned her body around and planted a passionate and happy kiss on her lips, her heart skipping a beat as she felt Neo’s nail softly press against her throat.

 

The black-haired girl slowly pulled away after the kiss and shook her head. “It hurts… to talk… again…” Almost immediately, she found her lover’s arms wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her in to another passionate and loving kiss. There was no argument or resistance from the girl as she was slowly rolled over onto her back, left to whine quietly as Ruby pulled away and looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again, only to stop at the feeling of the crimsonette’s finger pressing against her lips.   
  
“If it hurts, then don’t do it…” There was a soft and cheery tone in Ruby’s voice as tears began to fill her eyes, her focus still locked on Neo as the two now laid together on the bed with Ruby on top. “You didn’t have to do that, Neo… I was just joking when I said it, but… Your voice is really sweet.” Leaning down, the crimsonette caught the girl’s lips in yet another kiss before moving her fingers back do Neo’s throat. “I love you, but no talking until we’re done, understand? I don’t want you hurting yourself just because of what we’re about to do.”   
  
Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Neo wondered just what Ruby meant, having forgotten about her agreeing to make love at the sight of tears in the girl’s eyes. But, after hearing what the crimsonette was saying, there was no reason to question if they were tears of joy or if she was sad for some reason. That question was quickly answered with the words ‘I love you’, making the green-eyed woman smile and start to writhe in place as the crimsonette’s lips start gently attacking her neck, soft gasps and heavy breaths leaving her with each and every one. Of course, before she knew it, both her and Ruby had their skirts taken off and tossed to the side, only realising it had happened when she heard the fabric hit the floor.   
  
“There… Just in case the others come back before we expect, we can have some clothing on and just fake something.~” The crimsonette winked at her friend before reaching into her underwear and pulling them off, finally revealing her cock to Neo, chuckling as she watched the green-eyed woman bring a hand to her lips to motion like she was surprised. “Oh, come on, you can’t be that surprised, can you? You were grinding against it when you sat in my lap earlier. Not to mention you probably saw it last week when you walked in on me in the shower.~”

 

Neo’s cheeks lit up a bright red at the reminder of having walked in on Ruby showering, quickly smiling and turning her head the other way. However, that didn’t stop the silver-eyed girl from shifting the black-haired girl’s underwear to the side, exposing her wet pussy with a soft giggle. The woman’s green eyes went wide from the sound of the giggle, her head snapping to look at the silver-eyed girl smiling and gently grinding against her cunt. A soft and blissful gasp left the criminal’s throat as the pleasure started to course through her, making her want to beg for more than just teasing. Fortunately, before she bothered to open her mouth, the other girl’s lips were already pressing against them in a loving kiss.

 

There was no hesitation or pauses between Ruby pulling her hips back to stop the teasing and Ruby pushing her hips forward, forcing the first few inches of her shaft into the small woman’s tight snatch. She also didn’t both waiting as she pushed forward and slowly spread the green-eyed woman’s inner walls with her thick shaft, both of the half-dressed girls throwing their heads back when she finally bottomed out. A smile came to the crimsonette’s face as he gently grabbed hold of Neo’s hand, holding it tightly and entwining their fingers as she began pumping her hips back and forth. The black-haired woman’s cunt was far tighter than the silver-eyed girl had expected it to be, gasping and moaning quietly as she kept her pace slow but steady, placing dozens of kisses along the green-eyed woman’s jawline and her neck. It made her happy to hear the soft and almost breathless sounds of bliss leave the criminal with each kiss, causing her to pick up the pace just a bit.

 

Of course, the feeling of being fucked by the one she loved was an incredible thing for Neo, making her smile and writhe with each and every thrust. Every kiss placed on her skin was just another thing that lit her up inside, making her arch her back and press her chest against Ruby’s. Everything felt perfect for her, the crimsonette’s pace being steady and not fast enough to drive her up the wall while her hand was just as soft as always, and even the fact that the two were alone and still partially dressed was good for her. The green-eyed woman wasn’t ashamed of her body or anything, but not having to risk getting the girl she loved in trouble with her team was always a bonus no matter what was happening.

 

However, Ruby couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she pulled back from Neo’s neck and leaned in toward her lips, planting a soft kiss on them as she moved her hands to the small woman’s breasts. Through her clothing, she didn’t mind going ahead and playing with the criminal’s soft mounds, enjoying the shudder that followed every time the crimsonette pushed against the other student’s nipples. Without breaking the kiss or even stopping her hips, the silver-eyed girl pinched her lover’s nipples through her clothing, gasping as the slick inner walls around her shaft only tightened.

 

It felt so good to be loved and fucked like she was right now, gentle and still passionate while showing off just how much Ruby paid attention to her body. Every passing second was another in heaven than pushed the two closer and closer to their impending climaxes, making Neo arch her back even higher than before, pushing her tongue past Ruby’s lips for just a moment. Once that moment was over, the green-eyed woman pulled back and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck pulling her close enough to rest her chin on the crimsonette’s shoulder. Quiet and heavy huffs and blissful breaths left her right up against the silver-eyed girl’s ears, almost encouraging her to hurry up and cum. “It… It’s okay… To cum inside…”

 

Despite the girl’s voice being a bit broken due to the years of not being used, Ruby knew loud and clear that she had just been given permission to creampie the small woman, more than likely knocking her up in the process. Of course, this wasn’t a problem for either of them as they both met for another kiss and the crimsonette began bucking her hips faster and forcing herself to bottom out with each and every thrust, trying to push them both to an orgasm together rather than one after the other. Luckily, things worked just like she had wanted them to, pinching the green-eyed woman’s nipples again to ignite her arousal while pushing herself faster and just a bit rougher to get that push over the edge that she needed.

 

Right on queue, both of the women threw their head back and broke the kiss, screaming and making no sounds as they came together. Rope after thick rope of cum pumped into Neo’s womb as her inner walls clamped down like a vice and wrung out each and every drop of cum that she possibly could, Ruby’s cock throbbing and pulsing with each role that left her, feeling especially wonderful with how tight the green-eyed girl’s cunt was around her shaft. Without saying a word or making a sound, the two looked each other in the eyes and met for a final kiss, both of them panting and breathing heavily as their lips connected.

 

However, Neo was quick to pull away from the kiss and wrap her arms around Ruby’s neck, smiling and looking into her silver eyes. “I love you… Ruby…” Closing her eyes as a wave of pleasure washed through her with the crimsonette slowly pulling out of her, she paused what she was saying. “Always… And forever…”   
  
Ruby nodded and she gently caressed Neo’s cheek, smiling as she looked into the criminal’s eyes. “Always and forever. Now, let’s cuddle together before my team gets back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald finds Ruby after what happened with Neo and decides to try and talk to Ruby about it.

A deep sigh left Emerald’s lips as she watched her teammate, Neo prancing around in their dorm room, growing more and more annoyed that the usual dark and murderous woman was so cheerful and happy. “What the hell is wrong with you? Is it Ruby again? I mean, you got back from your date yesterday and just wouldn’t shut up about her, you know.” The green-haired girl growled at her teammate ignored her, continued to just text the crimsonette on her scroll. “Fucking hell, you’re in deep…. Fine. I’ll prove to you that your little girlfriend ain’t shit.” Getting out of her bed, she could see the green-eyed girl stick a tongue out at her, only making her that much more angry and jealous about the situation. “Why can’t someone try and make me that happy…?”   
  
The words left her lips like venom leaving a snake as she stepped out of the doom and slammed the dorm door shut behind her, storming her way over to Team RWBY’s dorm with one thing in mind. Emerald wasn’t going to leave until she had proven that the crimsonette wasn’t anything special. It took a few minutes to actually get to the dorm, but when she did, the mocha-skinned girl didn’t hesitate to knock on the door and wait for an answer. “Hey, Ruby! Neo told me that you were looking for me a few days ago! Did you want to hangout or something?”   
  
“Oh, coming, Emerald!” The silver-eyed girl’s voice was sweet and excited at the same time as the sound of a bed creaking could be heard, more than likely from her getting up off the bed. “If I had known you were coming, I would’ve gotten dressed! Just a minute!” Ruby smiled as she had to put her phone down and stop texting Neo, opening the door in nothing but her pajamas again, this time just not having any underwear on underneath. “You said you wanted to hangout, Emerald?”   
  
“Well, actually, I wanted to prove to Neo that you were nothing special. She’s been bouncing on her bed and acting like a child since your last date. She was happy before and I like that, but now…. I don’t know, it’s like some dipped chocolate in honey and dumped it in sugar before melting more chocolate on it. Sweet, but utterly disgusting.” Emerald rested against the girl’s doorframe to the room, just looking into her eyes like she was expecting some kind of snarky comeback. Instead, all she got was Ruby bowing her head in shame and concern that she had upset a friend. “Ruby…?”   
  
“I’m sorry, Emerald! I didn’t mean to have Neo annoy you like that! It’s just… Last time she came over, we… got a bit intimate… And I heard her talk, so she tells me she’s been practicing when she’s alone and… and…”   
  
“Wait.” Emerald stopped Ruby and put her hand on the crimsonette’s shoulders, forcing their gazes to meet as shock riddled her mind. “Neo can talk!? Since when?! What the fuck?!” The green-haired girl looked around the room and in the hallway for a moment to make sure no one war around, quickly turning her attention back to the silver-eyed girl. “Are you sure it was Neo? Green eyes, black hair, short?”   
  
Ruby simply nodded to the question, giggling to herself as she remembered internally freaking out about it as well. “Yes, it was her. She said she had never tried before until I joking told her that I wish she’d talk. It hurts, but… She still tries. And she’s getting better!~” The crimsonette excitedly hurried to her bed to grab her scroll, leaving Emerald to still stand in the doorway.   
  
“You two are that excited for each other, aren’t you…?” There was a somber tone to the red-eyed girl’s voice as she crossed her arms and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and accidentally letting it sink in that no one had ever gotten excited around her before, not even Cinder. “It must be nice…”

 

“Of course it is! She’s such a sweet-” Ruby froze as she realized what Emerald had just said, her excitement over Neo having took over for a moment. “Emerald… Come in here.” The crimsonette sat on her bed and tossed her scroll to the side, watching as the green-haired girl hesitantly listened and did as told. “Are you jealous of me and Neo?”

 

“W-What?! Why would I be jealous of you two?! I mean, you make each other happy and you care about each other and I haven’t seen Neo smile so much since she was dating that fucking red-headed bastard.” Emerald sighed as she sat on the bed beside Ruby, looking toward the floor as she felt her heard drop as she thought more on the question. “I’m… I’m not jealous of the two of you… I’m jealous that you make each other so happy and manage to stay so excited about each other. No one’s ever done that for me. Not even my mentor and the few friends I’ve ever had.”   
  
“Well, what about me?! I’ve always looked forward to seeing you! Hell, me getting together with Neo started because I was on my way to see you!” The crimsonette smiled and placed a hand over Emerald’s a bright smile on her face all the same. “So, do I not count? I mean, I know I’m dating Neo, but I’m still your friend, right?”   
  
“Y-Yeah… Yeah, you are…” The red-eyed woman chuckled and shook her head, a heavy sigh leaving her as she closed her eyes. “I can’t believe I’m saying this to you. I mean, there’s gotta be something wrong with me for this.” Gently pulling her hand out of Ruby’s, Emerald opened her eyes and looked around the room. “One thing I have to admit to being jealous of when it comes to the two of you is Neo went on nonstop about your dick when she got back to the dorm that night. I haven’t had a good fuck in a long time, so that one holds a bit of a personal sting to it since she still talks about going back and being with you again.”

 

“S-She what?!” Ruby began to blush as brightly as her namesake as she leaned scooted away from Emerald, not sure of what to say or do with that information. “W-Why would she do that!? I didn’t think she was the type to share that information…”   
  
“Oh, I asked her to.~” Emerald stuck her tongue out and giggled as she watched Ruby’s face get an even darker color, a smile coming to her lips after a moment. “I was curious to why she was gone all day and when she said she was with you, I asked why and what she was doing. When her response was having the best sex of her life, I just had to ask.” The green-eyed girl kept her smile as she got up off the bed and headed toward the door, locking it and staying there for a moment. “So, I want us to do something. To cure this jealousy I have of her and to relieve some stress at the same time.”   
  
Ruby tilted her head to the side a bit as she listened to the other girl, curious about what she was talking about for a moment. “Wait, you want… You want to fuck me? You… Beautiful and kind Emerald, want to fuck me? Because of something that Neo said to you?” The crimsonette didn’t know it, but those words beautiful and kind were just part of the reason why Emerald had wanted to do this in the first place. “Don’t you think that’s a bit weird?”   
  
“O-Of course I do!” Emerald’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red as she was called beautiful, always loving to hear that word. “You see… I… I know that you of all people would be one of the sweetest and passionate lovers I’ll ever have, especially after Neo went into details about how it felt to have you inside of her. So, I want to find out just what it’s like and I’m not taking no for an answer.” Without saying another word, the green-haired girl started to strip out of her Haven uniform, a bliss still very present on her face as she got into just her underwear in mere moments.   
  
On the other hand, Ruby didn’t know what to do with the sight before her, only gasping and bringing a hand to her lips as she watched one of the most beautiful friends she had undress in front of her door. But something inside of her wanted more, something wanted to do this and make the girl happy, even if only for a short bit. “A-Alright… If you’re sure about that, then… There’s no reason not to. But you’re in charge of telling Neo just why this happened! It’s your fault if I get in trouble with my girlfriend!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Ruby have their fun together.

Of course, Ruby. Now, get undressed so I’m not the only one naked, okay?” Emerald blushed as she turned her head to the side, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra, letting the fabric fall to the floor in front of her and leaving her in her just her panties. Of course, he still peaked to see Ruby pulling off her top and exposing her breasts, her red eyes locked on the perkiness of them as they bounced a bit. Not wanting to be left behind, the green-haired girl quickly reached down and hooked her thumbs into her underwear, pulling them down to her knees and letting them fall to the floor from there.

 

At that point, a quick glance upward was all it took to see the crimsonette sitting on the edge of the bed with her cock standing at fully glory, and it made Emerald furious how much it turned her on to see the thing that her friend just wouldn’t shut up about. Of course, she didn’t plan to just be lead through this whole process. Stepping closer to the bed, the green-haired girl wrapped her arms around the silver-eyed girl’s neck and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, letting out all the emotion and stress she could in the one kiss. However, when she was pulled toward the bed with Ruby laying on her back, the red-eyed girl didn’t know what to do. A soft gasp left her lips as she felt the other girl’s hands move down her body and toward her rear end.

 

Ruby knew just what she wanted to do to make Emerald happy, grabbing the mocha-skinned girl’s plump rear and yanking her up onto the bed, chuckling as she could hear the other girl freaking out a small bit. “Calm down, Emerald. You’re already getting more than Neo got when she was here.~” When she heard a soft huff leave the green-haired girl, the crimsonette pulled her rear end as close as she could to her face. “You want to know just how good I am and know what it feels like to be loved and wanted? Well, I’ll show you.”   
  
Almost immediately, Emerald got the hint she was being given, blushing and scooting forward onto her friend’s face. “Just shut up and get to work, okay? I don’t want to keep you from your girlfriend, after all.” Closing her eyes, the green-haired girl pressed her wet pussy right up against the crimsonette’s mouth, gasping and groaning immediately when she felt a tongue drag across her length. “C-Careful! I’m sensitive!”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s thighs just enough to pull her down a small bit. “Emerald, for now, you’re my girlfriend. You’re my adoration and my chocolate beauty. Now either shut up and leave or shut up and enjoy what I’m going to do to you.” There was a sense of dominance and control in the crimsonette’s voice as she pulled her dark-skinned friend back onto her lips, not hesitating to start eating her out once again. Dragging her tongue along Emerald’s folds in a teasing manner, the silver-eyed girl simply wanted to relish and savor the sweet sounds that the other girl made as she writhed atop her face.

 

However, right away, Ruby could tell just how sweet her friend tasted and how much she had been neglected to be this sensitive. A somber smile came to her lips as she closed her eyes and kissed the other girl’s clit, giggling as Emerald almost jumped in place from the sudden switch. Without warning, the crimsonette began to swirl her tongue around the sensitive nub, keeping a firm hold on the dark-skinned girl’s body to keep her in place as she continued to tease her.

 

It felt so nice but so damn irritating to be teased with a tongue that she wasn’t used to, bringing a finger to her mouth and gently biting it. Emerald didn’t stop herself from rocking her hips back and forth, however, knowing that she wanted to get as much pleasure out of this as she could, even if she didn't realize this was just Ruby’s way of warming her up for what was to come. Keeping her eyes closed and leaning her head back, the rush of bliss was immense and almost immediate, making the red-eyed girl want to just cave in and give her all to the silver-eyed girl right then and there. Fortunately, she was able to hold back and keep herself ready for what might come, something in the back of her mind still worrying her about if Ruby would stop halfway through or something.

 

Luckily for her, the young leader didn’t stop halfway through. Only when Ruby was full satisfied with the green-haired girl’s arousal on her tongue did she pull back and suddenly yank Emerald down her body. Before she could hear a complaint or anything of the sort, she quickly planted her lips against the other girl’s, letting the Haven student get a taste of herself. “There. You’re nice and ready now.~”   
  
“Ready for what…?” Emerald looked into the girl’s silver eyes, wondering just what she meant, only to gasp and squirm as she was suddenly flipped over and on the middle of the bed with Ruby on top of her. “What the hell…? How did you-”   
  
“Special trick.~” Ruby stuck her tongue out at Emerald and giggled quietly, lining herself up with her friend’s tight snatch. “But, you’re ready for this!” Without warning, the crimsonette pushed her hips forward and buried every single inch of her shaft into the dark-skinned girl’s tight hole, both of them moaning and whining in pure ecstasy from the feeling. Taking a moment to gather herself, the silver-eyed girl reached forward and gently cupped the other girl’s breasts in her hands, squeezing and kneading the soft mounds before starting to play with them.

 

Everything was moving so far, Emerald didn’t know how to handle it all, desperate to see where this would go but unsure if she’d be able to follow it properly and keep up Though, that didn’t stop her from moaning from the feeling of having Ruby’s hands on her chest. They were soft and it felt good to have the crimsonette’s slender fingers pinching her nipples between them. “Yo-You’re such a tease… you know that…?” The green-haired girl blushed as she turned her head to the side, her inner walls still adjusting to the young leader’s size. However, she quickly got what she wanted, feeling the thick shaft inside of her started to pump back and forth while never leaving her too empty. The pleasure that pulsed through her body only got better and more intense as she felt the other girl’s lips softly pressing against the skin above her chest.   
  
“I may be a tease, but you’re gorgeous when you blush, Emerald. Kinda makes me wish we could do this every day just so I could see your beauty.~” Ruby smirked as she listened to the green-haired girl eep and blush even more form the sudden compliment, her heart skipping a beat from it. Though, she quickly picked up the pace of her hips once she thought Emerald’s body would be able to handle her with no problems, placing a few kisses along the girl’s neck as well. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful, Emerald, you know that? I’ve always wondered how your lips would feel against mine and now I know and can say without a doubt…” The crimsonette leaned forward just enough to whisper into the girl’s ear. “That I regret not getting the chance to kiss you before.~”

 

Emerald’s eyes went wide as her heart fluttered from the confession, everything suddenly becoming too good to be true, but her body easily loving every second of what was happening. There were no words to describe how good it felt to have Ruby’s hands on her breasts, still playing with a kneading the soft mounds while her thick cock hammered back and forth inside of her cunt. The conflicting roughness of her hips combined with the gentle touch of her hands made every second of this that much more enjoyable, only peaking each time the silver-eyed girl said another compliment or confession to her. “R-Ruby, I…  I don’t-” Before she could finish her sentence, the red-eyed girl felt one of the other girl’s hands on her cheek, turning her head just enough for her lips to be caught in another passionate and loving kiss.

 

This one felt just as wonderful as the last to Ruby, making somewhere in the back of her mind wish she had run across Emerald that day a few weeks ago instead of Neo. Though, she knew this was a one time thing and it wasn’t going to happen any more than that, pushing her to make it that much better and more exciting for the both of them. The crimsonette started picking up the pace and roughness of her hips yet again, earning louder and shameless moans of sheer pleasure from the green-haired girl. “God, I love that sound… It’s so sweet and passionate.~” The silver-eyed girl took a deep breath as she felt her orgasm started to encroach upon her, causing her to sink her teeth into the red-eyed girl’s neck, earning a sharp and blissful gasp from her.

 

Emerald was in heaven, plain and simple. Having Ruby’s soft touch on her body while a thick cock pumped back and forth inside of her at an increasing pace, along with the feeling of her teeth sinking into her neck while soft kisses were laid right afterward. It was so blissful and every single nerve she had shot nothing but pleasure and ecstasy through her body, making her shudder and moan to everything that the crimsonette did. Throwing her head back, the red-eyed girl wrapped her arms around her temporary lover’s neck to pulled her close, gasping again as she felt her teeth sinking into the skin on her breast. “Ruby!~”

 

Of course, with that bite, the dark-skinned girl could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax, everything just feeling too good and wonderful not to. It didn’t help that she could feel the young leader’s soft lips pressing kiss after kiss along her neck and collarbone, making her shudder and moan from that alone. Though, the final push over the edge that she needed was to hear Ruby whisper in her ear once again.   
  
“I love you, Emerald.”   
  
The words were soft, half of a lie and half of a truth. But they were still enough to push the green-haired girl into a powerful orgasm that caused her back to arch and her body to shudder, her inner walls tightening like a vice around the cock that was inside of her. She was able to drag Ruby down into an orgasm right along with her, gasping as the cock retracted from her cunt and hot and sticky cum began to pant her dark skin. It was so warm against her flesh and felt so nice as she watched the crimsonette collapse next to her with a heavy huff. “Did… Did you mean it, Ruby…?”   
  
The crimsonette smiled and nodded, placing a soft kiss on the girl’s neck and cheek back to back. “I told you. For now, you’re my girlfriend. For now, you’re the one I admire and cherish more than anything in the world. And while you’re in here, it’s going to stay that way.”   
  
“And when it’s time for me to leave…?”   
  
“You’ll be my friend again. My best friend that I’ll be honored to have shared a moment like this with…. I hope that’s enough…”   
  
Emerald smiled softly as she turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around the crimsonette, pulling her into a tight hug and another passionate kiss to finish things off. “It’s more than enough… Thank you for this, Ruby.”   
  
“You’re more than welcome.~”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merc finds out what happened with Ruby from Neo and Emerald, wanting a taste of the fun herself.

Laying in her bed in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties, Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she once again got another picture from Neo, this one of the girl wearing nothing but a pair of panties and smiling brightly in the mirror. “You’ll never know how much of a cutie you really are, Neo.~” Unfortunately, she was able to hear a knock on her door at the same time as she was talking to herself, causing a soft and slightly irritated sigh to leave her lips, forcing herself to get out of bed and make her way to the door in just her underwear. More than likely had to be someone who had already seen her this way before, after all. When she opened the door to her dorm, the crimsonette was surprised to see the gray-haired girl standing in front of her with a slightly upset look on her face. “Uh… Merc, right?”   
  
“Yeah. I hear you’re a pretty good fuck, Ruby. And I’m here to get just that.” Mercury shoved her way into the room and wrapped an arm around Ruby’s neck, dragging her along with her. “Neo already knows I’m going to be doing this, so there’s no reason to explain anything to her.” With a quick shove, the criminal pushed the silver-eyed girl onto her bed. She didn’t hesitate to start stripping herself, taking off her Haven uniform and showing that she was wearing nothing underneath, revealing her rather perky and soft chest to the young leader. Of course, without waiting for so much as a confirmation that the green-eyed girl knew about this, the girl pushed forward and pressed her lips against the crimsonette’s.

 

So lost in the speed of what was happening, Ruby didn't know how to process it all, lost to her own devices and just accepting what was happening. Putting her arms behind her back, the girl was quick to take off her bra and let it fall to the floor, leaving her panties on to conceal her quickly hardening cock from the other girl. However, she was quick to push Mercury off of her and look into the girl’s gray eyes, a soft huff leaving her lips. “Dammit, Merc... Don’t just walk in and expect me to know how to make sex great for you. With the others, I had the time to get to know them a bit. With you… That’s not going to happen if you just take a leap of faith like that.”

 

The gray-haired girl stopped and tilted her head to the side, confused about the sudden stop before it clicked in her head. “Oh! The others weren’t just rough fucks or passionate as hell. You actually took the time to find what makes them weak and used that…” Mercury chuckled as she brought a hand under her chin, a smile on her face. “Well, you don’t need to do that with me. Just know that I like it rough and I’m sure you’ll learn from there.” Leaning forward again, the girl was surprised to feel a gentle kiss fall on her lips as she wrapped her arms around the other girl’s body. Thinking it would ramp up into something more her style, the criminal chose to give it a moment, testing the waters. However, she was quickly disappointed as Ruby dropped her hands down to her bare ass, giving them a squeeze and a quick slap, but nothing close to what she was wanting. Putting a hand on the other girl’s breast, she gave a quick push and forced the young leader onto her back. “Cut it out with the gentle shit, Ruby. Treat me rough, bruise me, make me bleed if you have to, pull my hair and choke me. I don’t care! Just. Be. Rough!”

 

Gasping when her back hit the bed, Ruby didn’t understand at first, so used to both Neo and Emerald wanting her to be gentle and passionate. Though, that wasn’t going to stop her from switching ears and getting more aggressive with the gray-haired girl. “Fine… You want it that way, I’ll give you just that.” Taking a breath and closing her eyes, the crimsonette mentally switched gears, letting herself not worry about being rough with Merc since she clearly wanted it. Putting a hand on the gray-haired girl’s shoulder and shoving her to the floor, the young leader didn’t hesitate to pull her panties down and let her hard cock smack the other girl in the face. “Open your mouth.”

 

This was exactly where Merc wanted things to go, loving the fact that her friend could just seemingly switch gears like this and go from gentle and passion to rough and cold. It was exactly the kind of thing she was used to and what she craved, opening her mouth and leaning forward to wrap her lips around the hard cock that was in her face. She didn’t wait before starting to bob her head, expecting that to be what Ruby was wanting from her. However, that stopped the moment she felt the other girl starting to thrust into her mouth, the feeling of her cock plunging back and forth into her mouth being enough to make her not move. Though, the taste of the cock that dragged along her tongue before plunging into her throat was one that she felt she could get addicted to.

 

This was only to test the waters, but Ruby was more than happy with the results, hearing the gray-haired girl moaning with every chance she good depending on how fast the leader was thrusting. It was definitely something new that she was going to have to get used to, but it was something she liked for sure. Holding tightly to the sides of Merc’s head, the crimsonette did her best to push faster and harder with each successive thrust, quickly getting to the point where she could see the gray-haired girl’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as she happily gagged on cock. However, part of her didn’t want to give the punk the satisfaction of getting everything she wanted. “Sorry, Merc. You can’t barge into my room on my day off and expect me to give you everything you could possibly want.~” Pulling out of the girl’s mouth and smacking her on the cheek with her hard cock, the young leader only chuckled and pushed the other girl onto the floor. “Get on your hands and knees.”

 

That cold and dominant tone was all it took to make Merc happy and make her obey, prompting the girl to get on her hands and knees and lift her butt as high in the air as she could. She didn’t know what to expect next, her pussy wet and dripping onto the floor while her ass was ready to be filled as well. The anticipation was quickly getting to her as she wiggled her rear end back and forth, only to let out a soft gasp as she felt the crimsonette’s hands on her hips. “Well? How are you going to fuck me, Ruby? You won’t let me suck your cock like I was hoping, so I imagine you’ll fuck me in the ass to stop me from getting your dick in my pussy too.”   
  
“Nope.~” Reaching forward with one hand and grabbing the girl’s hair, the crimsonette quickly yanked those gray locks as she pushed her hips forward and slammed her cock into the other girl’s soaking cunt. With a loud groan, she was surprised, but happy to know that she slipped right in with no problems, each and every inch of her cock filling Merc’s pussy with little resistance. The best part of it, however, was the fact that the gray-haired girl screamed out in the most primal bliss that Ruby had ever heard. It brought a smile to her face as the criminal’s inner walls tightened and even spasmed around her thick shaft. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to cum from just that.~”   
  
“I-I told you… I like it rough…” Gritting her teeth, the gray-haired girl tried not to love what was going on too much, gasping and moaning like a true slut as the crimsonette started thrusting into her. It felt so good to her, so wonderful and so filling. Now she knew just why Neo and Emerald had fucked Ruby and come back to love it. There was no reason not to love it. Tilting her head back due to feeling the silver-eyed girl continued to yank and tug on it, more moans left the girl’s lips. Feeling a cock pump in and out of her at a pace far faster and less caring than she expected from the young leader, combined with the feeling of her hair being pulled hard enough to hurt a bit, Merc was almost in heaven, loving every second of this. Unfortunately, the pleasure was getting to her faster and faster, making her dizzy with lust and bliss.

 

Each and every push that Ruby made was another that forced a loud moan from Merc’s lips, both of them smiling and loving what was happening between them. Even if it was only just this once, the crimsonette could tell right away that she had a taste for rough sex and could enjoy it more than she thought. Licking her lips, the young leader pulled her hand back from her friend’s waist and brought it to her rear end, squeezing and kneading the soft mound before slapping it and watching it jiggle from the impact. Of course, hearing the gray-haired girl gasp and moan from it only prompted her to do it again, this time much harder than the last. “I hope you like having your ass red, Merc!~” Back and forth, her hand swayed, from one ass cheek to the other, over and over again. Harsh slap after harsh slap, only making the other girl moan and scream as her skin started to turn red.

 

Though, that didn’t stop her pleasure from spiking with each and every hit, her body squirming and writhing from the wonderful pain she was being put through. It felt incredible to have such a sweet and usually happy girl be so cold and sadistic to her, making the gray-haired girl smile and scream in bliss as her hair was yanked once again, the pleasure being too much for her to handle properly. Merc wanted to cum right then and there, to cum all over Ruby’s dick and accept the orgasm that she felt coming to her. However, instead of just doing it, the girl instinctively turned her head back and looked into the other girl’s silver eyes. “I-I’m so close, Ruby… C-Can I cum…?”   
  
“No!” Stopping her thrusts, Ruby slapped Merc’s ass harder than before, this time squeezing it and relishing in the loud whine that rumbled from her throat. “You won’t cum until I give you permission. Even after we’re done fucking. If I don’t tell you to cum for three days, you damn well better be a good slut and not cum for three days.” Pulling out of the criminal’s tight and wonderful pussy for a moment, the crimsonette flipped the girl over onto her back, looking her in the eyes for just a moment. “Do I make myself clear?”   
  
The deep and wonderfully demanding tone that she was taking made the gray-haired girl nod in excitement, ready to listen to whatever Ruby was going to make her do. Of course, in the back of her mind, something told her she was going to regret that. But as deep as she was in her submissive state, there was no turning back now. A soft an elated gasp left Merc’s lips as she felt her legs be hooked into the crimsonette’s arms and moved, her waist being lifting up off the floor ever so slightly, the young leader putting her in a mating press. “R-Ruby…?”   
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not going to be knocked up. Only Neo is worth getting pregnant.” The crimsonette leaned down and captured the criminal’s lips in a heated kiss, pushing her hips forward and driving her cock home into her cunt once again. Of course, their moans were only muffled due to the kiss, but once it broke another quickly followed behind it. The two of them were too lost in each other to really care about anything else going on in the world, but both of them were also concerned with the possibility of someone walking into the room and catching them. On the other hand, the silver-eyed girl was back inside of an extremely tight cunt that seemed to only make her more aroused as time went on, not hesitating to thrust away inside of her.

 

Moaning like a true slut against the crimsonette’s lips, the Haven student could only wrap her arms around the other girl’s neck as the cock inside of her felt massive. Every thrust felt like it might threaten to tear her apart and cause her to never be as tight again, even though that wasn’t the case. But it didn’t stop Merc from smiling against the other girl’s lips and loving each and every second of the rough treatment she was getting. Keeping her eyes closed, the gray-haired girl was surprised to feel a set of teeth sink into her neck, so lost in her pleasure that she didn’t notice Ruby move away from her lips just to bite her neck. Though, a soft kiss quickly followed, somehow stinging against her skin with the fresh bite mark and making her continue to writhe. 

 

Of course, Ruby was enjoying being in charge of everything, sinking her teeth into different places on the other girl’s neck and collarbone, quickly dragging her tongue along the fresh teeth marks that had formed. It was a wonderful thing to hear the criminal hiss in a blissful pain as she continued to hammer away at her tight cunt, not a word being shared between the two but the knowledge that they were both getting close easily being known to them. Maybe it was the fact that neither had cum yet during their session together, or the fact that the silver-eyed girl was throbbing in Merc’s cunt like she was going to explode. Or quite possibly the fact that the gray-haired girl had asked to cum but hadn’t been given permission.

 

It didn’t matter to either of them, though, as they continued to just enjoy each other’s bodies. Merc couldn’t help but gasp and throw her head back at the feeling of Ruby’s teeth sinking into the skin on her breast, the pain on her soft mound being excruciatingly great. But, what stayed on her mind was the feeling of the crimsonette’s thick shaft plunging in and out of her cunt as quick as the other girl’s hips could allow, every inch of the massive member pumping into her before pulling out and slamming back in. The pacing was a bit sloppy, but it was plenty to get the Haven student going and make her want more of it, making her crave cumming on it. Unfortunately, her body wouldn’t be able to take much more of the abuse, no matter how much she wanted to hold out like she was told. Everything just felt too good for her to not enjoy.

 

And the crimsonette knew that, ready to let Merc cum but wanting to see just how long she was going to hold out before it became too much. “How’s it feel, Merc? Being fucked by a cock you don’t deserve and being treated just how you like it? I bet you want to cum all over my dick, don’t you?~” Hearing a soft and pleasing whimper from the other girl brought a bright smile to the silver-eyed girl’s lips, causing her heart to skip a beat from pure sadistic joy. “Well, go ahead. Cum all over my cock and give in to the pleasure that you feel.~” At the first twitch of her inner walls, Ruby quickly pulled out and ground herself against the criminal’s slit, not giving her the pleasure of actually being able to finish on the cock that was impaling her, but not being able to stop herself either way.

 

It drove Merc insane in that moment to be empty as she came, but in the best and most twisted way she could think of. A cock so good that she could cum without it even being inside of her, something that processed for only a moment before the pleasure was too much and she screamed in ecstasy to the heavens. Cumming right then and there, bucking her hips and writhing in place, the gray-haired girl squirted. Her juices sprayed in the air and onto her body, just before she could properly feel the crimsonette’s cock throbbing against her slit once again. Opening her mouth to get as much cum as she could, the gray-haired girl was quickly disappointed when the other girl shifted her hips to point down.

 

Just as she was about to cum, seeing Merc open her mouth prompted Ruby to adjust herself so her cock was pointed directly at the girl’s chest. Throwing her head back and moaning in pure bliss, the crimsonette finally came, rope after rope of hot cum painting the other girl’s fair skin white, coating her stomach and making her gasp and whine happily from the feeling. Though, that didn’t stop the silver-eyed girl from moving her hips back and forth to tease the gray-haired girl’s slit once again. “You better be satisfied, Merc. This isn’t going to happen again, you understand?”   
  
Merc wanted to whine, wanted to beg for more, wanted to get more, but when she saw a cold and honest look in Ruby’s eyes, something told her not to bother. Though, the gray-haired girl did smile and nod. “Of course... You love Neo, after all. It’s not fair to make you cheat again.”


End file.
